


I Won't Go Home Without You

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Anya, Alpha Lexa, Beta Raven, F/F, Omega Clarke, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: Also a little something I like to call "Lexa has no chill and Anya is a slick mf" Lexa is the alpha of alphas, the Commander of the 12 clans, soon to be 13, the greatest warrior alive. So why is the thought of marrying someone so terrifying? Clarke isn't quite satisfied with Lexa's promise of peace, but Anya knows just how to make the treaty unbreakable.The arranged-sorta-marriage AU we all needed. Anya never died, Finn can suck it, and Raven is a precious bi bean.





	I Won't Go Home Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Clexa story, so I apologies if they seem a little OOC! Please comment and tell me how I did, if I can improve at all. Thanks so much!

" _Heda._ " Lexa cast an uninterested look up at the soldier now bowed before her, and continues to twirl her knife in her hands.   
  
" _Hola au_ ," even without trying Lexa's voice came out as a booming command.   
  
"The omega leader from _Skaikru_ has just arrived." Lexa sat up straighter at that, nose twitching.   
  
"Bring her to me."   
  
" _Sha, Heda._ " The woman turned tail and hurried from the room as Lexa prepared herself to meet this omega from the sky. She slammed the blade of her knife into her arm rest and squared her shoulders, exhuming her strong alpha pheromones, ready for any challenge. Footsteps stopped just beyond the flaps of her tent and words were exchanged with her guards. Lexa blinked once, twice, and then the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen was walking through her tent behind Anya. Flaxen hair, a square face, and gorgeous blue eyes that stared straight into her soul. The woman's eyes widened as she caught the scent of the mighty Heda, commander of the twelve clans, alpha of all alphas. It made Lexa want to smirk, but she kept her face blank.   
  
"So you are the one my people call _Wanheda._ "   
  
It took a moment for the woman to reply, and when she did it was nothing more than a shy tentative, "Yes." Lexa stands and takes slow measured steps until she is just before the shorter woman. Her eyes catch the movement of Clarke’s throat as she swallows and has to fight down the sudden urge to nuzzle her mouth against her pulse point.

“Well then, _Wanheda,_ I believe we-” There was a scuffle outside her tent and then someone was pushing through the front flaps. On instinct Lexa grabbed Clarke and dragged the woman behind her, lips parting in a snarl as an unknown Alpha male emerged. His eyes glanced to Clarke and then back to Lexa, and with a growl he began to advance. Lexa unsheathed her sword and had it at his throat in the blink of an eye, halting him in his tracks. “You dare enter without permission. You must have a death wish.” The boy’s growl only grew louder and he puffed up, pheromones leaking into the tent, challenging her.

“Get away from her,” the boy barked. Lexa rose to the challenge and began pumping her own pheromones. His eyes widened and his knees began to shake, but his challenge did not falter. Lexa pushed harder, teeth fully exposed as she pushed him to his knees. Anya was already kneeling with her throat exposed, and if the whimpering noises coming from behind her were any cue, Clarke was as well. The boy finally fell and bared his throat, eyes downcast.

“I should slit your throat right now, spare myself the trouble in the future.”

“No, Lexa, please.” She turned at Clarke’s voice, her anger flickering at the hurt expression on her face. She realized she was still pushing out her pheromones and stopped abruptly. Anya rose slowly to her feet and the boy followed, avoiding all eye contact. “Bellamy, leave, now.” The boy, Bellamy, shot Clarke a quick glance before he nodded and turned to go. Anya growled at him as he walked past, a warning more than anything, and then he was gone.

“You would do wise to control your pack,” Lexa turned suddenly and was surprised to find Clarke still on her knees. “Rise, _Wanheda._ " Clarke climbed shakily to her feet, unable to look at Lexa directly, her pheromones still working on the omega even as they disappeared from the alphas’ notice.

“I’m sorry, Commander, it won’t happen again.” Satisfied with the answer, Lexa returned to her throne, her temper shortened as agitation set in.

“Make sure it doesn’t.” Clarke still wouldn’t look at her, and Lexa sighed. They couldn’t negotiate a peace if the other woman couldn’t even make eye contact. “Leave, Clarke.” That got her attention. Lexa had to fight down a gasp as their eyes locked, the pleading in Clarke’s deep blue eyes almost enough to make her change her mind. Almost. “I apologize for using such force around you. I am agitated, and in no mood for this type of talk. Return tomorrow, and we shall continue our negotiations.” Clarke looked as though she wanted to say something but thought better of it. With a nod of her head she turned and was gone from the tent.

A single moment passed before Anya spoke up, “That could have gone better.”

“ _Shof op, Onya."_ Lexa huffed as she plopped back on her throne. Anya grinned at her and Lexa squinted; she was about to say something extremely annoying.

“You liked the omega, eh, _Heda?”_ Lexa stiffened at that, cheeks flushing under her war paint.

“ _Gyon au._ Before I kill you.” Anya laughed at that as well, but turned to go as Lexa had instructed.

“If it’s any consolation, she was _very_ interested in you too, _seken_.”

* * *

“-was the strongest alpha I’ve ever seen, she had us on our knees in seconds, it was amazing,” Clarke gasped for breath as she finished debriefing the council.

“More like terrifying,” Bellamy mumbled beside her. Clarke elbowed him in the ribs quickly, then turned back to her mother.

“This is it, mom. If we get her on our side, we’ll have won. No one would be able to stand up to her, no way.” Abby seemed to consider her daughter for a moment before she slowly nodded her head.

“She had you on your knees in seconds, huh?” Abby directed the question to Bellamy.

“Yeah. It’s a rare day I meet an alpha at my strength, but she completely blew us all away. No one here could even compare to her.” Clarke could hear the bite in his words but chose to ignore it. Jaha and Kane shared a look behind Abby before Kane stepped in.

“Maybe one of us should go to the next negotiation instead, Clarke. Wouldn’t due to have an omega all alone with the most powerful alpha on Earth.” Clarke rolled her eyes before looking to her mother.

“Kane, no offense, she’d eat you alive before you could get more than a couple words out.” Abby hid a smile behind her hand, but agreed with her daughter.

“Clarke can handle herself. Just next time, maybe send some beta guards with her?” Bellamy shook his head and headed out the door.

“I’ve got this. Tomorrow I go back and we negotiate our terms, and then we’re done. We get to live in peace.” Clarke gave the council one more stiff smile then left to go to her own room.

“Well well, don’t you look all lovesick and stuff.” Clarke rolled her eyes and turned to see Raven limping towards her. The beta girl had gotten better at walking with the brace, and she was almost completely mobile.

“Raven, it’s good to see you too.”

“I heard the Commander is a total haughty, how was it? Was he cute?”

Visions of brown hair and green eyes swam through Clarke’s mind. “She was pretty cute.” Raven’s smile froze and her eyes widened.

“Wait, what? The big cheese, the Commander, _The_ alpha of alphas, is a woman?” Clarke quirked an eyebrow at the disbelief in her voice.

“What? You don’t believe me? Why don’t you come with me to the meeting tomorrow, I need betas to come along, and I’d prefer if it was people I trust.”

“Hell yes, I would love to go,” Raven rushed out. “These people have been driving me crazy, I need to get out of here.”

“Perfect. We’re leaving as early as we can, get a good night’s rest.” Raven nodded and they parted ways.

* * *

As soon as Lexa picked up on Clarke’s scent outside her tent she straightened in her chair. Anya entered with a smirk and then there she was, on her general’s tail.

“Commander,” Clarke nodded her head.

“Wanheda.” Lexa’s head remained high, but her eyes darted down and back up, a small show of acknowledgement. Lexa stood from her throne and strode to a table sat off to the side. “This discuss will be thorough, please, have a seat.” Clarke nodded and took a seat across from her.

“I would like to request a pardon for Lincoln.”

“You want me to pardon him, the _natrona?_ ” Lexa’s voice was steel and her jaw was clenched, but she was otherwise cool and collected.

“Yes. He saved my life, and he’s Octavia’s mate. He is one of my people, it’s all of us or none of us,” Clarke said, her head rising stubbornly. Lexa thought it over for a moment. She knew how her people were going to react, but if it meant peace with the sky people, maybe…

“ _Onya. Chit yo spin raun?_ ” Lexa asked, eyes still trained on Clarke.

“ _En’s fleim au._ ” Lexa nodded and took a deep breath, schooling her features.

“He shall have his pardon, but mark me, _Wanheda._ He makes one wrong move, and I will put him down.”

“Thank you. Now, how do we forge a treaty that no one could break?” Lexa puffed up at that.

“I am _Heda,_ no one would dare question my decisions. It will be forged of steel, just because I say so,” Lexa bit back a growl and instead ground her teeth. Clarke looked unconvinced, and Lexa would have taken it offensively, had Anya not stepped in.

“ _Bosh meda, Heda. Ai gada in strat,_ ” Anya bowed her head as Lexa turned to glare at her.

“ _Hola au._ ”

“ _Kom au teina chon Wanheda._ ” Lexa’s eyes widened, and Clarke grew nervous at the sight.

“What did she say?”

Lexa held up a hand and continued speaking to Anya, “ _En gon raun."_

“ _Ba yu Heda. Emo_ na _badan klin Wanheda._ ”

“Lexa, what is she saying?” Clarke snapped. Lexa turned to look at her slowly and studied her face for a silent moment.

“Anya has suggested a marriage.”

Clarke gulped before she asked the dreaded question, “Marriage? Who would be getting married?”

“Us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Heda - Commander  
> Hola au - Speak  
> Sha, Heda - Yes, Heda  
> Wanheda - Commander of death  
> Shof op, Onya - Shut up, Anya  
> Gyon au - Go  
> Seken - second  
> Natrona - Traitor  
> Onya. Chit yo spin raun? - Anya. What do you think?  
> En’s fleim au - It's worth it  
> Bosh meda, Heda. Ai gada in strat - Apologies, Heda. I have an idea  
> Kom au teina chon Wanheda - Become entwined with Wanheda (Marry her)  
> En gon raun - Everyone would fight it  
> Ba yu Heda. Emo na badan klin Wanheda - But you are Heda. They will bow to Wanheda


End file.
